


L'offre

by fleurcarine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, chekhan, cherrison, not really underage
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurcarine/pseuds/fleurcarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel souhaite obtenir des conseils en ingénierie de la part du nouveau prisonnier, mais tout a un prix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'offre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Offer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/810105) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> **Notes de l'auteure : Ce couple et cette histoire ne font probablement aucun sens. Ça me tentait, c’est tout.**
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice : Voici la première partie. Ce n'est pas parfait, donc n'hésitez pas à pointer toutes les erreurs et les maladresses que j'ai pu commettre. :)**
> 
> **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Star Trek ni aucun de ses dérivés. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette fanfiction.**

Un jour seulement en tant qu’ingénieur en chef et tout va déjà mal. Le moteur à distorsion est brisé et le vaisseau ne peut plus compter que sur une fraction de son énergie habituelle; et qui sait combien de temps cela pourra encore tenir... Pavel s’agite dans tous les sens depuis ce qu’il pense être plusieurs heures, mais peut-être aussi plusieurs minutes ou même plusieurs jours. Il est si préoccupé qu’il serait incapable de lire l’heure sur une horloge. Le jeune Russe se consacre entièrement à la résolution des longues équations qui lui permettraient de trouver une solution.

Alors que son esprit est concentré sur ses calculs, une idée totalement folle et probablement très dangereuse surgit dans ses pensées. Il veut prendre le temps de réfléchir, mais il se dirige déjà vers les cellules. Pavel passe devant les gardes et les salue d’un signe de tête, sincèrement surpris qu’ils le laissent entrer aussi facilement dans la salle où les prisonniers sont maintenus. Le capitaine prend toujours des risques insensés; n’est-ce pas tout à fait normal qu’il fasse de même? (Peut-être a-t-il trop passé de temps avec l’équipage de l’USS Enterprise – leur témérité commence à l’influencer.)

Pavel se dit qu’il le saura tout de suite si c’est du sabotage. S’il obtient un mauvais conseil, il s’en rendra assurément compte. Il passe nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Alors qu’il approche la seule cellule occupée, le bel homme à l’intérieur le regarde avec curiosité. Lorsqu’il arrive tout près, Harrison lui demande aussitôt : « Qui es-tu ? » Pavel fige alors qu’il n’est qu’à quelques mètres du champ de force qui les sépare, troublé par une simple question. Il bredouille : « P… Pavel Che-Chekov ». Il se racle alors nerveusement la gorge et s’empresse de se corriger : « Officier ingénieur en chef Pavel Chekow. Chekov. » (Pourtant, il ne bégaie pas normalement… La suite risque d’être difficile.)

Mais, lorsque l’homme lui fait signe d’approcher, Pavel avance tout de suite vers la barrière énergétique. Harrison se lève et fait quelques pas en sa direction, le jaugeant du regard. Il est beaucoup plus grand que le jeune Russe, avec de larges épaules et des yeux envoûtants. Ses cheveux sombres sont en bataille, comme s’il sortait du lit, mais pour le reste, il est particulièrement élégant, avec un chandail trop serré qui s’étire pour couvrir son torse musclé et des pantalons qui ne laissent pas grand-chose à l’imagination. Éclaircissant sa voix et essayant de ne pas baisser le regard, Pavel débute : « Monsieur Harrison, je… »

« Khan », l’interrompt immédiatement l’homme. Sa voix est si grave que Pavel sent instantanément son estomac se nouer.

« Pardon ? » s’exclame Pavel.

« Mon nom est Khan », l’homme répète d’une voix si rauque qu’on dirait un grognement. « Vous le saurez tous bientôt. »

Pavel continue d’une fois étouffée : « Khan. Très bien. Je sais que c’est… euh… peu orthodoxe, mais j’espérais que peut-être vous sauriez comment… »

« … réparer le moteur à distorsion et le système d’alimentation étant donné que j’en suis apparemment capable ? » Khan ajoute : « Bien sûr que je sais comment le faire. Ce qui est décevant, c’est que toi, tu ne le saches pas. »

Pavel vacille, un peu insulté, mais surtout honteux. Il commence déjà à rougir, quoi que ce soit en partie pour une raison totalement autre. (Khan… C’est facilement le fugitif le plus séduisant que Pavel n’ait jamais vu.) En fait, il n’a ce travail que depuis une journée et il n’a que très peu de formation ou d’expérience quant aux prisonniers. Et tout arrive si rapidement, il entend le vague murmure des rumeurs, mais personne ne lui dit vraiment tout. C’est beaucoup plus compliqué que la navigation et l’Académie.

Lorsque Pavel tente de répondre quelque chose, il n’y arrive pas, principalement parce qu’il n’a aucune idée quoi dire. Khan sourit d’un air satisfait : « Mais j’imagine que je pourrais t’aider… si tu en paies le prix. »

« Le prix? », l’offre éveille en lui un vif intérêt, mais il se montre suspicieux. « Vous êtes sur ce vaisseau aussi. Si nous mourrons, vous mourrez aussi. »

« Et qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que j’ai quelque chose à perdre? Je pense que nous savons très bien tous les deux ce qui m’attend à mon retour sur Terre. »

« Je ne trahirai pas mon capitaine ! » répond Pavel, en exagérant toutefois un peu sa conviction. Il se doute bien que Khan peut être _très_ persuasif.

« Qui a parlé de ton capitaine? », rétorque Khan, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avance d’un pas et il se retrouve à quelques millimètres de la barrière qui le sépare de l’adolescent. Il se penche vers lui et il a l’air d’un monstre tout droit sorti d’un conte de fées. Sa seule présence suffit à couper le souffle de Pavel. De près, il est encore plus éblouissant. (Il est comme le sombre inconnu des fantasmes du jeune Russe, mais en meilleur.) « Un homme a d’autres besoins, Pavel. En ce moment, c’est toi que je prendrais…»

Pavel frissonne. Est-ce que c’est vraiment en train de se passer ? Il ouvre la bouche, désemparé, mais il ne sait que répondre. Le sourire de Khan s’élargit. Il susurre : « Je les aime jeunes et intelligents et, malgré les erreurs que tu as commises aujourd’hui, je peux dire que… nous pourrions chacun être d’une grande aide pour l’autre… » Pavel sait reconnaître un bon menteur lorsqu’il en voit un, mais cela ne rend pas l’invitation moins attrayante.

La bouche sèche, il demande d’une voix grave : « Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Rejoins-moi ! » Khan recule vers le mur, ses yeux brillants toujours fixés sur Pavel.

L’adolescent lèche ses lèvres nerveusement. Il vérifie rapidement derrière lui, mais la salle est vide. Tous les membres de l’équipage disponibles sont occupés ailleurs. Lui aussi devrait être ailleurs. Mais… mais il doit réparer le vaisseau et si Khan peut lui dire comment faire… alors, c’est bien son rôle de sauver le vaisseau, peu importe le prix? Combien de personnes mourront s’il ne le fait pas ? Chaque seconde de plus passée en territoire klingon est à risque.

Pavel fait glisser le pavé tactile vers lui et entre le code pendant qu’il est encore capable de réfléchir. Khan ne peut pas s’évader de la salle, pas avec les gardes armés à l’extérieur, mais il pourrait facile sortir de la cellule. Il pourrait aussi probablement casser Pavel en deux sans effort.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il reste contre le mur du fond pendant que Pavel entre impatiemment dans l’ouverture qui se crée, configurant le code pour dissocier son ADN de celui de Khan. C’est compliqué de paramétrer une cellule de prison à sens unique pour certaines personnes seulement, mais c’est possible. Il vient de le faire. Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait trouver aussi rapidement la solution pour réparer le moteur à distorsion…

Khan ne bouge pas, même après que la barrière se soit complètement refermée. Pavel se tient très droit, jusqu’à ce qu’il lui intime : « Lève ton chandail. »

« Quoi ? » Il ne s’était pas préparé à cela. Ainsi, même si cela avait pu être sous-entendu, Pavel ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce que quelqu’un comme Khan…

Khan lève un sourcil, ses yeux revenant lentement vers le visage de l’adolescent. Rougissant, Pavel se rappelle qu’il doit penser au vaisseau (parce que c’est plus facile que d’admettre qu’il pense au corps viril en face de lui). Il agrippe son nouvel uniforme rouge et le chandail noir qu’il porte en-dessous et les roule quelques centimètres vers le haut.

Khan grogne et s’avance – ses jambes sont si longues qu’il ne fait que deux pas – et il prend Pavel par les épaules pour l’adosser au mur. Il presse ses doigts sur l’entrejambe du jeune Russe et commence à le branler. Pavel inspire brutalement, les doigts agrippés à ses vêtements, mais l’homme s’écarte aussitôt. Khan n’a pas besoin de le retenir, sa seule présence suffit. Pavel se sent pris au piège et se force à demander : « Comment est-ce que je répare le moteur? »

Khan ne l’écoute pas. Il remonte les vêtements de Pavel vers son cou, les laissant enroulés sous ses bras, caressant le ventre du jeune homme de ses longs doigts. Puis, Khan se penche vers lui, la chaleur de son souffle caressant la peau de Pavel. Celui-ci renverse sa tête vers l’arrière, sa bouche entrouverte alors que les dents de Khan effleurent son mamelon gauche. Khan l’engouffre dans sa bouche, l’emprisonnant dans une chaleur humide et le titillant avec sa langue. Pavel gémit avec moins de pudeur qu’il ne le devrait. Khan suce son mamelon jusqu’à ce qu’il durcisse, puis fait glisser sa langue experte vers l’autre, et les mains de Pavel vont s’accrocher aux cheveux noirs de Khan. Il est trop timide pour pousser sa tête vers le bas – ce serait de la folie d’inciter quelqu’un avec des dents aussi pointues à s’approcher d’une zone aussi sensible – mais il aimerait le faire. Khan embrasse son ventre et vient lécher son nombril.

Quelques minutes seulement et Pavel a déjà perdu tout contrôle. Au diable Starfleet. Non, merde, il est censé retirer de l’information, mais… les longs doigts de Khan glissent dans ses pantalons. Tout le reste n’a plus d’importance.

Pas de temps pour les préliminaires : la main de Khan agrippe fermement sa queue et le branle avec vigueur. Son autre main joue avec les mamelons roses pointés de Pavel. Khan se relève complètement et vient mordiller la joue du garçon. Pavel sait qu’il devrait détourner le regard, grimacer, faire _quelque chose_ , mais il ne peut que gémir et haleter. Il ne s’est jamais fait toucher par quelqu’un d’aussi puissant, et c’est délicieusement étourdissant.

Khan lui susurre à l’oreille : « Je te dirai comment réparer ton vaisseau, mais avant, tu vas me faire la meilleure pipe que t’as jamais faite, et je vais te baiser comme la petite salope soumise que tu es. »

Cela semble… parfait. Pavel acquiesce. Cependant, s’il se met à genou, la main de Khan s’éloignera-t-elle de sa queue? C’est la dernière chose au monde qu’il voudrait – c’est _tellement_ bon. Ne pourrait-il pas continuer encore un peu, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne?


End file.
